


我们抓圣诞老人去！

by lingrushuiyue



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrushuiyue/pseuds/lingrushuiyue
Summary: 战争结束后很久很久的某年圣诞节，奥布首长代表家里的一对双胞胎忽然对圣诞老人的存在与否产生了怀疑，进而引发了一系列奇怪的事
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala





	我们抓圣诞老人去！

  
地处于赤道附近，四季如夏的奥布自然是到了圣诞节，依旧是炎热如常。  
虽说这个节日并非奥布的传统节日，加之自CE纪元以来宗教的式微，这个节日的宗教意义被大幅度削减，但庆祝节日，却未必与纯粹的信仰有关——人们只是需要一个互相祝福、交换礼物和尽情狂欢的理由。  
所以即便没有传统意义上圣诞节的大雪与壁炉，奥布的圣诞节依旧是气氛浓郁，大街小巷的商家店铺都在自己的橱窗里摆满了彩灯铃铛和圣诞树，餐厅也顺势推出圣诞套餐，孩子们还未放学，就在畅想着明天早上醒来，会在床头发现什么礼物。  
可是，一向对圣诞节充满期待的阿列克斯小朋友，此刻却抱着一本厚厚的记录AD时代的历史书发了愁，一对英挺的眉头几乎挤在了一起。  
“莉芙，原来圣诞老人是不存在的啊！”他好像世界观有些崩塌了，书上记载：圣诞老人是欧洲企业家为了刺激圣诞节的消费，以基督教主教圣•尼古拉斯为原型创造出的形象，最初圣诞老人身着绿袍，后来的红袍也是可口可乐公司的改写……  
一旁调试着白色哈罗的奥莉薇娅停下了手里的活，虽没有如她的哥哥一样的惊讶，但也一副难以置信的样子：“那么核动力机械驯鹿是不存在的？”  
“呃……”阿列克斯想起来，妹妹很早就好奇会在圣诞老人那个可以在天上飞的雪橇的升空动力是什么？甚至构想了核能驱动的飞行机械驯鹿这样的东西，并且深信不疑。  
“不光是驯鹿不存在，圣诞老人也不存在！都不存在！”阿列克斯认真纠正。  
“哦。”奥莉薇娅嘟嘟嘴，只是有件事她依然感到奇怪：“那么每次圣诞节的早上，我们的圣诞袜里为什么都会有礼物呢？”  
“这是个问题。”阿列克斯低头翻翻书：“书上说是小朋友的爸爸妈妈会提前准备好礼物，趁小朋友睡着时偷偷放在床头。”  
“不可能是妈妈，因为好几年圣诞节妈妈都有外交访问，根本回不来。”  
“那也不可能是爸爸。”阿列克斯托着腮帮子：“去年圣诞节前有军演，他老早就飞去哥白尼了。”  
“em……”两个孩子对视了一眼，玛娜婆婆就更不可能了。  
那个卯足了劲要把他们培养成小绅士小淑女，誓要把她在卡嘉莉小姐那里犯下的错误弥补在下一代上的老妇人，是不可能把《尖端兵器大赏》和最新款vr游戏机作为礼物送给他们的。  
他俩再次对圣诞老人的存在与否产生了质疑。  
“要不然，我们今晚上去看看吧。”  
“我也是这样想的。”  
“万一圣诞老人跑了怎么办？”  
“那就做个陷阱？”  
难得想法一致，不一会儿，哥哥回到他的玩具间准备道具，妹妹也给她的机械宠物们现编了个程序。  
我们抓圣诞老人去！  
然而……  
“这个奥莉薇娅，居然敢放我鸽子！”约定的时间，约定的地点，阿列克斯却找不到半个电子宠物的影子，也没有妹妹的踪迹。  
半个月亮的清辉透过落地窗洒落在沙发上，整个空荡荡的大厅静悄悄的，只有监控设备偶尔会发出些许杂音。  
那家伙，不会是睡过头了吧。  
他想起小时候，妹妹闹着要妈妈讲故事，结果故事没讲完，妈妈就趴在床边睡着了，爸爸进来把妈妈抱走的时候，妹妹却像只小猪一样睡得那叫一个死。  
“哼，不用你的电子宠物配合，我自己一个人也能抓到圣诞老人！”他决定了，等他抓到圣诞老人，明天早上非要要好好嘲笑一番奥莉薇娅。  
零点的钟声即将响起，他抱着他的捕鱼网埋伏在壁橱里，只等着圣诞老人的出现。  
出现了，脚步声，还有光！  
“孩子，你是谁？怎么会在这里？”耳边，是老人惊讶的询问。  
呆在原地的阿列克斯却以为他自己在做梦。  
“外公？你就是圣诞老人？”  
上下打量着阿列克斯的乌兹密觉得自己大概真的在做梦。  
这清秀的金发小男孩眉眼的确与卡嘉莉有几分相像。而且，大半夜不睡觉，偷偷爬起来拿着渔网要抓圣诞老人这样的事，倒也颇有那孩子之风范。  
身为一国首脑，一点警惕性都没有是不可能的。  
“你怎么知道我是你外公？”他微笑着俯下身，平视这小小的孩子。  
“哼哼，我当然知道，我又不是奥莉薇娅那个脸盲，您的画像一直挂在走廊上！上个星期我在这里玩球的时候不小心画像砸了，为了赶在玛娜婆婆发现之前修好它，可花了我好大的功夫呢！”他还挺自豪的。  
“噗！”乌兹密这童言无忌逗得哭笑不能，这孩子应当不是在说谎，不过在卡嘉莉一离家出走，家中就冒出一个叫他外公的小男孩，也过于的匪夷所思了。  
所以，真的是梦吧。  
“所以啦！外公，我的圣诞礼物呢？”阿列克斯拽着乌兹密的袖子，自前一刻他发现圣诞老人居然是他外公开始，他整个人都沸腾起来。  
“呵呵，你想要什么圣诞礼物？”不论真实还是虚幻，意识到他是自己的外孙之后，乌兹密的脸上满满的慈祥压根克制不住，心里更是不由得畅想起来：这孩子所在的时代会是一个什么样的境况？奥布交到了谁的手里？是否在他们倡导的自由与平等之下，变得更为繁荣了？  
可他的问题却把阿列克斯问住了，以往都是他在等待着早上拆礼物的那份惊喜，没想过圣诞老人会直接问自己想要什么。  
而他想要的东西很多很多，却没法排出先后顺序，直到他低头看到了自己怀里的捕鱼网。  
“外公，你现在是圣诞老人，可以给我一天的爸爸妈妈的假期吗？”  
“他们很忙？”  
小家伙重重的点头，小嘴嘟囔道：“妈妈去年就答应过要带我和妹妹一起出海抓金枪鱼的，可是从那以后她根本抽不出时间！而且联合军事演习一个接一个，连爸爸也忙起来了，我们买的渔具到现在也没有用上。”  
“哦，这样啊。”乌兹密面色逐渐变得凝重。他并不在意不知身在何处的女儿未来就是是平凡还是身居高位，但听阿列克斯的描述，只怕那孩子是选择了一条荆棘之路啊。  
他无奈地笑了笑：“孩子，这样的事别太着急了，你的妈妈和爸爸，在忙着很重要的事，也许他们一时半会儿没法陪在你和妹妹身边。但是只有一个和平的世界，才能让千千万万个小小的家能有团圆的机会。”  
“我知道……”阿列克斯的眼睛依旧暗淡着：“我知道妈妈和爸爸都很努力、很辛苦。但他们会不会太累了呢？都没有可以放松的时间……”  
“好懂事的孩子。”难以用需要表达此刻的动容，乌兹密却好像穿越了时空的阻隔，听到了那个少女坚定的心声和蜕变时振翅飞翔的声音。  
老人的心里不知是欣慰还是心疼，她选择这条路，一定是找到了必须守护的事物了，但这一路上，一定吃了不少苦吧。  
“不过你也别太着急，要相信爸爸妈妈。”只是这小子沉郁的样子，乌兹密先生实在看不下去，禁不住打趣：“也许现在妈妈不能带你们去抓金枪鱼，未来他们说不定可以带你们去木星抓宇宙鲸鱼呢？”  
“真的吗？“阿列克斯翠绿色眼睛瞬间亮了：“木星上真的有鲸鱼？”  
“哈哈哈，你还别不信。”乌兹密先生站起身，向外孙伸出了手：“来，外公带你这小不点去看个东西。”  
空荡荡、静悄悄的宅邸之中，此刻却充满了一老一小的欢声笑语……  
……  
“噗嗤！”  
黑暗中，一个人影发现了抱着捕鱼网在沙发上睡着了的阿列克斯，忍俊不禁之余，还不忘招呼捧着圣诞礼物正要去往孩子们房间的丈夫。  
阿斯兰望着欣喜若狂拍照的妻子，无奈地笑了笑。小心抱着儿子回房间，又一一放置好了孩子们的礼物后，他悄然从背后凑近妻子的耳边：  
“你也不遑多让啊。”  
外出访问中途乘穿梭机回来，就为了给儿女挑圣诞礼物，明天他和她要是不能赶回去，家里的电话怕不是要被打爆了。  
“喂，反正访问国正好放圣诞假，顺便回来一趟又怎么了！”卡嘉莉红着脸捅了阿斯兰一下，却被他迅速揽入怀中。  
实际上，能如此迅速而悄无声息地回来，他也是共犯，年年如此。  
……  
清晨  
“欸？你看到了圣诞老人？！”奥莉薇娅的早餐都被惊掉了。  
“对！”阿列克斯骄傲地昂着头：“想知道吗？我不告诉你！”  
“切！你肯定是睡着了什么也没看到。”妹妹不屑地吐吐舌头。  
“你以为我是你呀！”阿列克斯鼓起了腮帮子：“说出来吓死你，是外公！”  
“你骗人！外公早就死了，羞不羞！”  
“才没有。”阿列克斯顿时涨红了脸：“真的是外公，他还送给我一个鲸鱼化石标本的徽章，说要激励我好好学习呢，欸？那个徽章我放在哪里了？”  
“你就吹吧。”奥莉薇娅低头继续啃她的三明治，心里却也忍不住打鼓，她的礼物是1:1000的无限正义和拂晓模型，不仅可动可变形，还能连接vr游戏机操控。虽然她很早就想要了，可也从未和任何人提起过啊！  
难道真的是外公变成圣诞老人了？  
……  
CE.69年 12月25日 清晨  
“乌兹密代表今天是怎么了，突然改计划要去一趟淤能碁呂岛不说，还要了一份全体适龄未婚男军官的名单，还要求必须是绿眼珠子的。”  
“总不是要给我们的公主殿下招驸马？”  
“想多了吧，代表看到那名单的脸色，要吃了那群小伙子都有可能吧！”  
“唉，谁不知道想拱公主这颗大白菜的猪全军遍地都是啊。”  
“换我也想抽死那群猪。”  
首长代表秘书室里窃窃私语中……  
而曙光社的地下室里，老人在亲信的陪同下，缓步走向那台正在研发中的金色机体。  
没人知道他在想什么。


End file.
